<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two left feet by KellyDrake6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945145">Two left feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6'>KellyDrake6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background adanorth, DEArtfest, Dancing, Detroit Evolution, First Dance, Learning to Dance, M/M, Swearing, Tina Chen &amp; Gavin Reed Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina teaches gavin how to dance a few days before his wedding day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Chen &amp; Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina found herself rushing over to gavins apartment at the god awful hour of 6am, he had text her an SOS and to get there ASAP. She was expecting the worse, like nines had some how gone into a coma like state again, but when gavin opened the door he was calm and actually smiled! She inwardly groaned as she walked inside, what was so important that he called her over at 6 in the god damn morning?! She sent the man a glare from where she was sat petting asshole but didn't say anything, at this point in their friendship she knew to wait till gavin was ready to spill whatever he was worried about. </p>
<p>She was suprised when he brought hot chocolate over, that showed her that whatever he was worried about wasnt earth shattering it just meant he was nervous about it, they drank in silence watching whatever shitty tv was on at this time in the morning, but still tina didn't give him any kind of imploring looks. She had done this kind of thing so many times now that she knew the routine off by heart, they were quiet for another 10 minutes before she heard gavin take a deep breath "i need your help" he says softly after a few seconds, the admission took her by suprise as gavin had never called her over for this kind of thing before. </p>
<p>Slowly she turned to look at him and she had never seen him look so vulnerable before, for a few seconds she became anxious trying to think of what he could have done, but quickly relaxed as a familiar looking smile took over his face. The smile that meant he was thinking of nines "what with?" She asks curiously, this had something to do with their favourite android and she couldn't help the excitement that was building "i- uh shit" he grumbles pressing a hand against his face as he started blushing, tina couldn't help the small smile that fought its way onto her face "you can ask me anything, you know that gavin" she says gently so that he wouldn't think she was laughing at his embarrassment. </p>
<p>There was a quiet groan before he looked at her again "you know how to dance right?" He asks as he begins to tense again, tina's amusement turned to confusion as she slowly nodded "i know a little" she responds as she had to get valerie's sister to teach her before their wedding "thank fuck, i need you to teach me" gavin says so fast that Tina's head spun for a few seconds before she smiles wider, which in turn caused gavin to look away blushing madly again "dont look at me like that, i just want to suprise nines" he says running a hand over his face focusing on the tv again. </p>
<p>The two fell into comfortable silence again as gavin messed around with the tv remote and tina finished the rest of her hot chocolate, after awhile she heard the start of a slow song before gavin stood up and held his hand out towards her, tina let out a quiet giggle as he pulled her onto her feet "such a gentleman" she says playfully so he would relax. They stared at each other for a few minutes before gavin rolled his eyes "so what do we do?" He asks, clearly becoming antsy as tina listened to the song he had put on trying to figure out which dance gavin was going for. </p>
<p>Eventually she took a step towards him, which he clearly hadn't been expecting as he took a few steps back with a startled look on his face. Tina smiled at him a little "just me gav, nothing to worry about" she says apologetically, remembering he didn't enjoy not knowing what was about to happen "im gonna put one hand on your shoulder and the other on your side" she says raising each hand to show which was going where, gavin tilted his head before nodding. Gavin actually relaxed when her hand rested on his shoulder which made her smile, she quickly discovered that hes ticklish on his rib area when he jumped back fighting back a huge smile "okay so maybe rest the other hand on your hip?" She asks trying to fight her rising giggles. </p>
<p> She eventually found a place to put the other hand, gavin was watching in amusement "okay your turn" she says and for a few seconds gavin looks anxious, before she has the chance to pull her hands away he puts a hand on her shoulder, looking slightly mischevious before he pulls her a few steps closer to him, for the second time in just over an hour gavin has suprised her. She lets out a suprised laugh as he puts his hand on her hip, she can tell its hovering slightly but she feels it for a few seconds "alright?" She asks to make sure he's not panicking or overthinking anything. </p>
<p>He nods before looking at her, its their silent way of letting her know hes comfortable "okay take a step back when i step forwards, for now you can watch your feet" she says which causes gavin to frown "so step back, watch feet got it" he murmers to himself, tina listens to the music and takes a step forward and uses the hand on gavins shoulder to tell him to step back. She's suprised when neither of them yell out in pain but smiles "now we step to the side and you move towards me" she says letting him figure it out, watching his movements closely so she knew when to move her own feet. </p>
<p>She kept their movements slow until Gavin seemed a little more confident, before doing it a little faster each time "ready to do all of that together?" She asks when she notices gavin smiling, his smile only got bigger at that as they went through it a few times, she could tell gavin was even more excited about getting married to nines in a few days, "okay anything else you wanna learn?" She asks as they take a coffee and cigarette break, at first gavin doesn't answer but then he mutters something too quiet for her to catch "run that by me again?" She asks amused, used to gavin's tendency to mutter things before saying it loud enough for others to hear. </p>
<p>Gavin snickered slightly before looking over at her "ya know the dance where they are super close and holding each other and swaying?" He asks sounding nervous and slightly confused, tina nodded wondering where he was going with this "can you show me how to do that?" He asks in a whisper, if she didnt know any better tina would say gavin sounded shy about it! She bit back her excitement and nodded with a fond smile "as long as your comfortable" she replies, trying to figure out a way to show him what do do without making him nervous. </p>
<p>Gavin headed inside whilst tina stayed out on the balcony, for once it wasn't too warm or too cold and she loved it "hey teeny! Found a good song" gavin yells after a few minutes so she pushes herself from her lounged position and heads in to see what he was talking about. </p>
<p>The song she hears is perfect for what he was talking about "okay so your gonna be super close, like chest to chest with this" she says sitting on the couch again, she expected gavin to look nervous but instead was staring at her as if expecting something "gotta show me this shit t!" He says rolling his eyes, smirking at something "not agressive either! I know that look" she says shaking her head at his antics before getting up and walking to him. </p>
<p>She had no idea how she was going to do this, gavin was a few inches taller than her but gavin pulled her close and she realized he was hugging her "anything like this?" He asks looking amused again "rest your arms on my shoulder blades, like this" she managed to untangle herself and wrap her arms around his shoulders, which gavin quickly replicated "so you might wanna rest your head somewhere, usually its the shoulder but-" tina couldn't help the giggles that escaped her as she spoke "nines is way taller than you so maybe somewhere under that" she moved her head to very briefly press against his shoulder as they swayed gently "thank you teeny" gavin says softly and moved his arms so that he was actually hugging her " i cant wait to marry nines in 3 days" he says with the biggest smile on his face that shes ever seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The first dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tina watches gavin and nines first dance brimming with pride</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-3 days later-</p><p>It had been a long day, an amazing one but long nonetheless. Tina had never seen gavin brush up so well, his curls on show for the first time, well ever and it was clear why, as soon as nines saw the man he light the room up with his smile. The two had been inseparable after the ceremony, either they were talking to everyone or no where to be found. At one point tina found them outside in one of the many flower gardens, watching the sun set holding one another close and stealing kisses every now and again, she would have to show them the pictures at some point. </p><p>But now she was watching the two of them dance, at first nines seemed shocked that gavin wanted to do it, but now they were at ease in the middle of the dance floor, gavin holding nines as close as he could possibly get him. She couldn't see his face from where she was sitting as his head was resting on nines' chest facing Chris who looked like he was about to burst into tears, but nines looked so happy, he was smiling wider than she had ever seen and every now and again he would chuckle at what ever gavin was telling him. </p><p>As the song changed the two pulled away from each other slightly, now staring into each others eyes. At this very moment no one else existed as they shared a slow kiss, tina smiled at them for a few seconds before looking away to watch other guests around her. Blonde hair caught her attention and her smile widened, they hadn't expected Ada to turn up but there she was, talking to north, the two getting on extremly well as they joined gavin and nines on the dance floor. </p><p>

Gavin did a double take at the two whilst nines sent something to ada, tina saw her eyes widen and a small blush appear as nines winked at her, gavin smirked at the interaction before swatting at nines who stepped back. </p><p>Tina swooped at the chance and was in front of gavin before either of them noticed her presence, she heard nines laugh quietly "stealing my man, chen?" He asks playfully which makes her roll her eyes before smiling at him "one dance" she says as nines gets distracted by connor and hank, he heads off towards them as Gavin pulls tina close though leaves a gap between them "tina he's- I'm- holy fuck" he says sounding both excited and shocked, at this point she could feel him bouncing from his excitement which caused her to smile "im fucking married" he says after a few minutes, letting out a quiet laugh "im proud of you" she says softly, she could hear the current song winding down and didnt want others hearing what they were talking about. </p><p>Gavin smiled wider than ever, he was so excited that he was tearing up "proved em' all wrong" he whispers leaning his head against her shoulder, she chuckled a little as she messed his hair up playfully which made him snort and protest quietly before he pulled away and let go, he headed over to talk to fowler whilst she headed back to her table, happily leaning against valerie for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>